Aimer, n'est pas jouer
by Mionelove
Summary: C'est une fic HermioneDraco, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire


Aimer, n'est pas jouer...  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à l'unique J.K Rowling. Il y a juste certains personnages qui m'appartiennent. Au fait, EOWYN et moi faisons un fic, j'èespère que vous irez la lire une fois qu'elle sera sur le site. Au fait, quand c'est écrit en bleu-vert c'est les pensées d'Hermione et en bleu foncé celles de Draco.  
  
CHAPITRE 1: La rentrée.  
  
Hermione Granger venait de franchir la voie menant au Poudlard Express, accompagnée d'une jeune fille ayant à peu près son âge; quand elle entendit deux voix qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille. C'était celles de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, qui accouraient à sa rencontre. Elle les sera dans ses bras une fois qu'ils furent près d'elle: -Salut 'Mione! -Bonjour les garçons! Je vais vous présenter ma meilleure amie qui vient étudier cette année à Poudlard. -O.K! Elle se retourna vers une fille brune, qui parlait avec deux personnes qui semblaient être ses parents. -Jessica! appela Hermione. La jeune fille brune se retourna et marcha en direction d'eux. Elle n'était pas mince, elle était élancée, ses cheveux n'étaient pas brun, ils étaient noisette avec des reflets blonds, elle n'était pas "belle", elle était splendide pensa aussitôt Harry. Arrivé à côté d'eux, Hermione les présenta: -Jess, je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. -Salut Jessica, je suis content de te connaître! dit Ron avec un sourire débordant de sincérité. -Sa...Salut!réussit à balbutier Harry, qui était rouge comme une tomate. -Bonjour Harry! Bonjour Ron! j'étais vraiment impatiente de vous rencontrer. 'Mione m'a souvent parler de vous. -En bien j'èspère! s'exclama Harry, qui avait perdu toute sa timidité. -Oh oui! pour sa, ne vous inquiétez pas! Et tout les quatre partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils montèrent dans le train et partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Une fois installé, ils recommancèrentà parler de tout et de rien. Hermione avait sorti son livre de métamorphosependant que Harry et Ron découvraient que Jessica avait été poursuiveuse dans son ancienne école. Hermione était en train de réfléchir, il s'en été passé des choses cet été. Elle avait rompu avec Victor Krum, car elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui, à part une pure et simple amitié. Elle avait aussi décidé d'être plus amusante et de moins consacrer son temps aux études.Elle était devenue une très jolie jeune fille, mais, jamais elle ne serait aussi belle que Jessica. Elle avait des cheveux bruns aux reflets blonds, ses yeux verts tiraient sur le bleu et elle savait s'habiller. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une mini-jupe avec un débardeur blanc et des bottes en cuir noires à talons hauts (NDLA: environ 12cm.). Jessica était d'une gentillesse incomparable. Elle ne cachait rien à Hermione et lui disait tout. Mais, Hermione, elle, lui cachait une chose. Elle était amoureuse, oui, Hermione Granger était amoureuse. Elle ne l'avait dit ni à Jessica, ni à Harry et Ron, car elle avait peur de leurs réactions. Jessica lui dirait de foncer ou mettrait son nez dans ses affaires. Tandis que Harry et Ron auraient piqué une jaunisse si ils avaient apprit qu'elle était amoureuse de Draco Malefoy, leurs pire ennemi depuis la première année au collège. "Et oui, je suis tombée dans les mains de Draco Malefoy. Je m'en suis rendue compte cet été. J'étais allée faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse, quand j'aperçu un jeune homme qui tournait le dos à la rue et qui admirait un équipement de Quidditch. De dos, on pouvait voir qu'il était assez grand, 1/2 tête de plus que moi, il avait des cheveux blonds dorés en bataille. Quand il se retourna, je pus voir ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu glacier, il portait un large baggy en jean avec un T-shirt noir qui laissait paraître ses muscles aux bras." Au début, elle n'avait pas remarquée que lui aussi la regardait et pensait la même chose d'elle. Mais, ce rêve éveillé fut cours, car la mère et le père d'Hermione, Daniella et Patrick Granger, venaient de l'appeler pour qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle regarda une dernière fois Draco et fut heureuse lorsequ'il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil; addressé rien qu'à elle seule. Quand à la jeune fille, elle lui lança un baiser de la main. Le jeune homme fit mine de rattraper le baiser avec sa main gauche et la déposa sur ses lèvres. Hermione en fut toute bouleversée, et depuis ce jour, elle ne cessait de penser à Draco. Mais, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle:" Le jour J, sur le Chemin de Traverse, Draco regardait la vitrine du magazin de sport et s'était senti épié. Le jeune homme se retourna et vit de l'autre côté de la rue, une merveilleuse jeune fille qui le dévorait des yeux. Elle portait une jupe en jean lui arrivant aux genoux, un haut rouge à manche longues asymétrique et une paire de "Buffalo" blanches avec les flammes rouges. Elle avait le teint mât, certainement dût à l'été passé au soleil, des formes avantageuses et son maquillage dans les teintes de rose faisait parfaitement bien ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Mais,malgrès cela, il avait l'impréssion: un de la connaître, et deux il pensait qu'il était en train de tomber raide dingue amoureux d'elle! Il fut interrompu par deux adultes qui appelèrent la jeune fille par son prénom: "Hermione". Non! c'était impossible!! Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'elle! Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de Granger, l'amie de Potter et Weasley!! Il ne pouvait pas! Où plutôt, il ne devait pas!!" Mais trop tard, Hermione Granger avait prit son coeur, son esprit et son âme. Le jeune homme rapporta son attention à Hermione qui commençait à s'éloigner. Quand, comme par une volonté incontrôlable, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour le voir. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, et il lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel elle répondit en lui envoyant un baiser qu'il attrapa et qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se retourna une bonne fois pour toute et partie. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus apercevoir cette jolie chevelure qui allait le hantée le restant de sa vie. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de penser au garçon qui accupait ses songes et ne c'était pas rendue compte que ses amis l'appelaient. Harry se leva et lui passa une main devant ses yeux en lui disant: -Ouh ouh! la Terre appele Hermione! Est-ce que vous me recevez? Hermione sursauta et regarda ses trois amis: -Oui? Hermione, tu vas bien? s'inquiéta Jessica. Sa fait 5 minutes que nous t'appelions et tu ne réagissais toujours pas, on s'inquiétait pour toi. -Oh! ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais simplement en train de réfléchir à...heu...si cette année j'allais être nommée préfète! -Oh! voyons 'Mione! s'exclama Jessica. Bien sûr que tu seras préfète. Tu es la meilleure pour avoir ce titre! -Oui, Jess a raison, approuva Harry. -Et toi Ron, quand penses-tu? -Moi? je pense que 'Mione serait la meilleure pour ce poste. -Oh! merci beaucoup Ron! -Ben... pourquoi? demanda celui-ci surpris. -Je savais que tu trouvais mon rêve idiot et qu'avant tu ne souhaitais pas que je devienne préfète. -Oh! tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et si tel est ton désir, alors... -Tu es trop gentil! -C'est pas tout mais il faut que l'on se change car on arrive bientôt, leurs dit Harry. Ils prirent leurs robes et les passèrent par dessus leurs vêtements. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express commença à ralentir. Quand ils descendirent du train, les adolescents virent Hagrid qui leurs fit un signe de main en emmenant les premières années. Eux, montèrent dans des calèches tirées par des chevaux invisibles. Ils arrivèrent au château et virent près de la porte le professeur MacGonagall qui les attendait, toujours avec son air sévère. -Bonjour professeur MacGonagall, dirent les trois amis; car Jessica ne connaissait pas encore les professeurs du collège. -Bonjour. Miss Granger, j'aimerai vous voir à la fin du banquet. -Bien professeur. -Et vous, vous devez être Miss Parker? -Oui, c'est moi, confirma la jeune fille. -Vous devez rester avec moi pour qu'une fois dans la grande salle, nous vous faisons passer dans votre maison. -Bien. Elle se retourna vers ses amis et leurs fut un léger signe de la tête comme pour leurs dire à tout de suite. Les trois amis partirent dans la grande salle, s'installèrent et Ron dit: - Bon, j'espère qu'ils vint se dépêcher car j'ai une faim de loup moi! -Comme toutes les années et comme tous les jours! lança Harry avec un petit air malicieux. -Que veux-tu insinuer par là? demanda Ron. -J'insinue qu'à chaque banquet, tu nous ressors toujours la même tirade, et qu'à chaque déjeuner et qu'à chaque dîner, tu manges comme quatre. -C'est faux! protesta Ron. -Si tu le dis, répondit Harry. Mais, Hermione et Harry purent bien voir que Ron c'était mit à bouder. Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire, bientôt suivit par Ron. Malheureusement, ils durent se calmer car le professeur MacGonagall était arrivée, suivit par Jessica, deux jeunes filles ayant a peu près leurs âges et les premières années, qui semblaient terrifiés. Le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur un tabouret et il se mit à chanter: "Je suis certainement plus vieux que vous tous, Je suis certainement plus intelligent que vous tous, Car en me posant sur votre tête, Je peux sonder votre esprit et vous dire dans quelle maison vous serez. Si vous êtes intelligents, Serdaigle vous ouvrira ses portes et vous accueillera Dans le monde de la magnifique Rowena. Si vous êtes loyaux, Poufsouffle vous accueillera chez la jolie Helga. Si vous êtes rusés et futés, Serpentard vous ouvrira les portes des cachots de Salazard. Et si vous êtes courageux et intrépides, Griffondor vous accueillera les bras Ouverts et vous entrainera dans la vie de Godric. Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard ou Griffondor, C'est ainsi et pas autrement, J'ai votre sort entre mes mains, Alors, prennez-en de la graine!" Quand le Choixpeau eut fini, le professeur commença a appeler les nouveaux élèves: "Emma Arlande", la jeune fille rousse mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête et quelques secondes plus tard, il dit: "Poufsouffle!". Elle se leva et alla à la table des Poufsouffles sous les applaudissements des autres élèves. La répartition continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que "Patricia Zerdel" fut envoyée à Serpentard. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva: -Bonsoir chers élèves! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année qui commence. Nous avons parmit nous, trois nouvelles jeunes filles qui vont entrées en 5ème année. Professeur MacGonagall je vous laisse le plaisir d'envoyer ses jeunes élèves dans leurs maisons. Leurs professeur de métamorphose commença: -Pamela Boquet! Une fille blonde, joliment vêtu,sortie du rang et s'avança. Sur son passage, tout les garçons se retournaient pour la voir. Elle portait une jupe bleu clair avec un haut à manches longues blanc et des sandales blanches à talons hauts (NDLA: environ 8cm) se qui la rendait magnifique. Elle posa délicatement le Choixpeausur sa tête. Le Choixpeau mit quelques instants à sonder son esprit et "Serpentard" fut lancé. Tout les garçons de la table de Serpentard applaudirent, tandis que les filles lui lançaient des regards jaloux. -Julia Spears! continua MacGonagall. Julia était une fille aux cheveux d'un noir de jai. Elle était élancée et portait une mini-jupe orange avec un débardeur noir et des bottes noires. Elle aussi rejoignit la table des Serpentards. se fut au tour de Jessica qui fut envoyée à Griffondor. Le professeur Dumbledorese leva à nouveau et dit: -Nous accueillions cette année Maria Rodez, qui sera le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Et nous annonçons aux élèves de 5ème années que les cours de divinations ainsi que ceux d'arithmancie seront annulés, pour laisser place à 4 heures de DMMV. Tout le monde se demande de quoi il s'agit n'est-ce pas? Et bien, il s'agit de la "Découverte du Monde Moldu et de la Vie" Vous aurez cette matière appartir de la 5ème année et vous l'aurez pendans vos 3 dernières années. Les cours seront donnés par Maria Rodez. Sur ce nous vous laissons en vous souhaitant une bonne nuit. Tous les élèves commencèrent à partir pendant qu'Hermione était allée voir la directrice des Griffondors. -Vous saviez que nous allions avoir une nouvelle matière? demanda Ron. -Non. Ils virent revenir Hermione accompagnée du professeur MacGonagall. -Je suis préfète! leurs annonça la jeune file. -C'est génial! -Bon, se n'est pas tout Miss Granger, mais je dois vous accompagner à vos appartements. -D'accord, à demain! Et elle partit avec son professeur. Elle arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une cascade. -Voici l'entrée de votre salle commune, le mot de passe est "Vita". Le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les deux personnes. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione put constater que la salle était très grande. Les murs était blancs. Une cheminée en marbre avec deux canapés blancs eux aussi. Une table basse en verre et fer forgé se trouvait juste devant. Sur le côté d'un des canapés, se trouvait une autre table pareil que la prelière avec une vase noir dessus remplit de roses blanches.Une table de travail ronde en verre et fer forger elle aussi avait été placée au milieu de la pièce avec quatres chaises recouvertes de tissus blanc tout au tour. Une étagère blanche remplie de livres était collée contre un mur. Sur cette étagère se trouvait une chaîne HIFI avec deux grandes toures pour ranger les cds. Un miroir en forme de soleil et en fer forgé noir était juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Une petite table, pareil que les trois autres, était mise sous le miroir. Au dessus de la cheminée, se tenait un tableau au fond vert pâle et avec un vase de lys dessiné dessus. Hermione put voir trois portes et deux personnes qui discutaient: -Bonsoir Séverus, dit le professeur MacGonagall. Le professeur Rogue leva les yeux et réondit: -Oh, bonsoir Minerva. Hermione put voir qu'il était en train de parler avec un élève qui était de dos. Il se retourna et la jeune fille fut emmerveillée. Draco Malefoy se tenait devant elle. -Miss Granger, alors comme ça vous êtes la préfète du collège. Hein? demanda Rogue avec une grimace de dégout. -Oui professeur. -C'est vous, ainsi que Mr Malefoy qui allé vous charger de surveillé le château pendant les inter-cours.Toutes les instructions sont notées sur un parchemin. Sur ce, nous vos laissons. Et le professeur MacGonagall et le professeur Rogue partirent. Hermione cherchait des yeux le soi disant parchemin dont leurs avait parlé MacGonagall. -C'est sa que tu cherches? demanda Draco d'un ton supérieur. -Oui, donne-le moi! répondit Hermione. -Hin hin hin... Quel est le mot magique? demanda Draco, avec son petit sourire sarcastique qui ne le quittait jamais.(NDLA:Vous savez, celui qui nous fait toutes fondre.^_^). Hermione le regarda de biai et reprit: -Donne-moi ca parchemin, s'il te plait Malefoy! Malefoy! Elle l'avait appelé Malefoy! Comme toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs, mais cette fois ci, entendre son nom sortir de sa bouche lui fit mal au coeur. "Par Merlin! je deviens fou! Cette fille me rend fou!! De un, elle m'éblouit sur le Chemin de Traverse et de deux, quand elle m'appelle Malefoy, sa me rend triste. Je suis fou, complétement fou!......... Oui, fou d'elle!". Il lui tendit le bout de parchemin, qu'elle lut en quatrième vitesse. -Pff! je le savais déjà! marmonna-t'elle. Elle leva la tête et demanda: -Tu la lus? -Ouai! répondit celui-ci en s'affalant sur un canapé. -Bien. Hermione s'approcha de la cheminée et y jetta le parchemin. -Hé! lança le jeune homme en se relevant brusquement. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, surprise. -Ben... Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais lut, non? -Ouai mais... -Bon, alors je ne vois pas le problème, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire lorseque l'on est préfet, donc... -Oh Granger! Tu sais je ne retiens pas tout ce que je lis en une minute! -Tu veux dire que tu as oublié? demanda celle-ci. -Non! Mais je risquais d'avoir des trous de mémoire, mais alors là, j'en aurai des gros si j'ai pas ce fichu bout de papier que tu as mit au feu sur moi! s'énerva Draco. -Oh! Calme-toi! Je sais tout par coeur, je vais te le reécrire. -Ouai, ben... magne-toi! j'ai pas que sa à faire! "Hé hé! Mon plan marche comme prévu! Granger, tu seras à moi, crois-moi, je peux te le garantir!"  
  
A SUIVRE.....  
  
Alors? Quand avez-vous pensé? C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent. Laisser vos inpressions sur le forum "Critique" du site, car j'ai des petits problèmes avec ma messagerie. Allez, J'embrasse tout mes lecteurs ( si il y en a ) très fort. Herm. P.S: Je risque de partir bientôt en vacances, donc la suite sera peut être pas pour maintenant, mais j'écrirais la suite pendant mes vacances, je vous le promet. 


End file.
